greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Put Me In, Coach
is the seventh episode of the eighth season and the 155th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Owen stresses teamwork and moves his leadership role over to the baseball field when he signs the doctors up for a baseball league, pitting them against their biggest competition, Seattle Presbyterian. Lexie tries to hide her jealous rage when she sees Mark with a new woman, but her emotions get the better of her. Alex fights to keep Zola at Seattle Grace after it is suggested that she be moved to another hospital due to a conflict of interest with Meredith and Derek. Richard scolds Meredith and Bailey for their feud. Full Summary Meredith and Cristina are lying on the grass, staring at the clouds. Meredith recognizes some shapes in them, while Cristina only sees clouds. Cristina has no more imagination; Teddy sucked it all out of her. Meredith says they have to believe everything is going to be okay, keeping the faith. Teddy did say she had something great for her. Meredith is still on OB, because Bailey has her blacklisted from every surgery. Meredith is working on the trial in quiet, because Bailey doesn't want her near that either. Suddenly, a softball almost hits Cristina and Meredith's faces. They sit up as Alex comes running to grab the ball. He asks about Zola. Meredith says there's no news, as Janet doesn't know anything either. They're just waiting for the hearing date and keeping the faith. Owen urges Alex to throw the ball. Mark catches it and throws it at Arizona, who fails to catch it, so Jackson is able to get a home run. A woman from Seattle Pres tells him his throw was not bad. They kiss, as Derek urges him to focus. Teddy asks about the woman and Arizona informs her that she's Julia Canner, an ophthalmologist from Seattle Pres. Mark's been seeing her, every night this week, Callie adds. Lexie overhears them and doesn't seem too happy about it. The softball game continues, with Richard overseeing and directing. Callie dares him to show them how it's done, but he'd like to finish his chapter first and he's keeping his energy for the game, which, in his experience, he'll need. As Derek gets ready to pitch for Lexie, Teddy wants Owen to let her pitch, claiming she's a really good pitcher. As Bailey and Alex run after the ball, Owen asks Meredith and Cristina if they could at least stand up. Cristina replies by simply waving at him. Brad McDougall, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Pres, comes up to Owen. He and his team have hit the field every morning, so he asks if this is Owen's team's first practice. Brad tries to indimidate Owen by saying he's surprised Seattle Grace even put together a team at all, seeing all the bad things that happened there. "No wonder they put a trauma guy in charge," Brad jokes. Owen says they still have half an hour to practice today, so they can kick Brad's team's ass tomorrow. However, Derek gets a page and asks Lexie to come with him for a consult. Teddy is happy she can pitch now, but almost everybody else leaves as well. Brad concludes the half hour is over already. The Seattle Press team enters the field, bumping into Owen and Teddy. On their way to the cath lab, Cristina is trying what "great" thing Teddy has for her today. They enter the cath lab and Teddy tells Mr. Felker that Dr. Yang will be performing his angioplasty. She is visibly disappointed because that's a first year's work. She thought she was going to work on a heart. Teddy points out she'll work on preventing Mr. Felker from having a heart attack. She meant it more like working on a heart in the OR. Felker asks to get started. Teddy leaves Cristina to it. April shows Owen a document she made. He says being Chief Resident has set her back, he'd like to see her off the sidelines more. They enter a trauma room and start treating the patient. Callie concludes the hand is hamburger; he'll lose some of it. He doesn't like to hear it, but Owen won't even give Callie time to stabilize the hand because they need the room. An angry Callie tells him to page her when they need her. Arizona needs Alex to sign off on the documents to transfer Zola to Seattle Pres, which has to take place because of the conflict of interest. Alex is angry they first take Zola away from her parents and now from her doctors, too. He walks off angrily with the documents, saying he'll take care of it. On their way to the patient's room, Lexie displays all knowledge she has about the type of tumor. They enter the room and find the patient having a seizure. It's the fourth one today. Mrs. Baer says it's getting worse and hopes they can help Charissa. Derek says it's a complicated tumor and he'd never get it entirely with the protocol approach. Mrs. Baer says the surgeon in San Fransisco said that taking out a little bit of the tumor would lighten the symptoms. For now, Lexie says, until it grows back. Mrs. Baer is willing to take any relief they can get. She knows the risks and takes the research she did. Derek was successful on 87% of his surgeries last year. They want the surgery and they want him to do it. Derek says he'd like to try something. If he goes in from a different angle, he has better visualization and thinks he can get it all. None of the 8 other neurosurgeons even suggested that, Mrs. Baer says. Because it's never been done before. Lexie says there's a greater risk of severe injury, including death. Baer decides to stick with the original surgery. Derek understands, but suggests she let another neurosurgeon she talked to do it. He wishes them the best of luck and walks out. Owen finds Derek and asks why he refuses to save a teenage girl's life. Derek says they refused to approach he suggested and other surgeons in San Francisco are as qualified to do the standard approach. Owen says they want him, but Derek says he's not going to do that, because the tumor will grow back. He's had a baby in his crib for a while, but then it was taken away by social services and now all he can do is wait and see and hope for the best. He doesn't want to do that at work too. Owen says they think he is their best shot and that sending people home is not who they are. Derek agrees to this. He'll prove to the mother that his way will work. Bailey just told Henry and Teddy that Henry's device is an original one, so there are still a few kinks they need to work out. Teddy is not happy to hear that the device is defective, but Henry takes the news more optimistic. He understands this is the reason they call it a trial. Bailey says they know what's wrong, so they're trying hard to fix it. Henry says the daily check-ups only will enable him to see Teddy more often. Cristina explains to Mr. Felker how the catheter works. He works in fast food and asks if this is what she does all day. He's a manager, but he does a lot chores in his fast food restaurant, so he claims his job is better than hers. Cristina asks for more sedation so he can't talk further. Teddy and Henry see Owen looks like he got worse news than them. He says he may have lost his pitcher to brain surgery. Teddy claims again that she can pitch and asks her former pro ball player husband to back her up. Upon hearing that Henry was a pro ball player, he asks Henry to play with them tomorrow. He'll hire Henry now as his administrative assistant and fire him after the game. While they continue to talk, Teddy kepes insisting that she can pitch. After a short talk about a patient, Arizona asks Meredith if Alex told her that the court asked for Zola's medical records. Meredith didn't know, but Arizona says it's probably nothing, so she doesn't have to read anything into it. Arizona then notices Meredith is working on Bailey's trial, which surprises her as she thought Bailey was pissed at Meredith, but Meredith claims they're good. It's Alex's turn at the courthouse. He tries to get more information on Zola's case, saying he's her doctor and that they subpoenaed her medical records. The clerk tells him requests for information can be made in writing to family services, which can take six to eight weeks. He asks her where to write to. "This address, office of family court services, fifth floor," she says. April gives Callie a patient chart with the Chief's go-ahead. Callie sarcastically tells her to thank him for that. April asks if Callie needs an assist on the hand surgery, because she really needs more OR time. Callie agrees to let her scrub in and asks her to schedule an OR, while she goes to make her patient's day even crappier. Callie tells her patient that he could lose two fingers. He angrily grabs his backpack and pulls out a sharp instrument. Callie backs away, scared, but he didn't mean to use it as a weapon. He does woodcarving in his downtime at work, so he carries it with him. Callie apologizes. He was looking for his phone to call his wife. While he looks for the phone, Callie is amazed when she sees his beautiful woodprints. Making them keeps him sane, or at least until today. He warns Callie that his wife will be pissed. Callie wants him to make sure he tells her that she is somewhat of an artist, too. Derek is in the skills lab with Lexie with a simulator. He keeps on causing paralysis, brain death, or other severe consequences. Owen comes in and he motivates Derek to try again, practicing his coaching skills, but Derek fails again. Meredith walks into the cath lab and tells Cristina about Zola's medical records. Cristina thinks it's good that there's movement, but Meredith sends Janet an e-mail to find out if she knows anything. She can't crack this islet cell thing either. Cristina meanwhile opens up an artery, sighing she used to be a surgeon. Meredith gets a reply, but it's an automatic message from Janet's office, saying Janet is out of office for the week. This disappoints Meredith, as she pictures Janet fighting for them to get Zola, not lying on a beach. She says Zola's probably forgotten them by now and leaves. Alex is on the fifth floor of the courthouse. He asks for information, but the clerk can't give it to him until the judge rules the case closed. He tries the doctor approach, but she's heard every sad story in the book, so it doesn't work on her. Alex then says he can't help but notice the dysplastic nevus, the mole, on her face. Even though she's been told it's not dangerous, he says it might become that in the future. He wouldn't take that chance, but then remembers the crappy government insurance. He then offers to take care of it for free in exchange for information on Zola. This works. She looks on her computer. Zola's on judge Brentner's docket, but he's not here today because he's getting chemo for his prostate cancer. She asks if it's a bad cancer. That depends on where you get it treated, Alex says. Teddy finishes up a consult on Meredith's patient. Outside the room, Meredith asks if Cristina doing angioplasties is going somewhere. Teddy says it's about teaching Cristina respect for the heart disease that she will see for the rest of her career. It all goes back to the artery. "You have to go back to the beginning to understand the end," Teddy says. This gives Meredith an idea. Owen and Henry are discussing the players and positions for the game. They need to test if Meredith can catch, so they leave the room and Owen throws a ball at her. Meredith reacts too slowy, but Richard catches it instead. Henry then decides that Richard will be their cutoff man. Meredith asks Richard for her mother's journals. She needs to see her mother's original hypothesis to find out why things are going wrong. He is glad to hear that he was right about her being unable to put it down once she picked it up. They leave to get the journals. Lexie finds Owen and Derek practicing for the softball game on the roof. Their patient's mother wondered if the surgery will still happen today. Derek keeps missing the ball. As Owen gets a phone call, Lexie takes over throwing balls for Derek. She tells him his swing is too high. She used to play ball; she was a pitcher. Lexie tells him Mark is in love, but Derek thinks that his love for "the eye doctor" will only last 48 hours. Lexie then instructs him on how to position his body. This makes Derek realize that his patient's head was at the wrong angle in practice. He doesn't need to adjust the probe, but the patient's head. Derek tells the mother that he went back to the lab and that he thinks he's found an approach to get all of the tumor. She's not enthusiastic about "a good shot". He acknowledges this approaches poses more risks. She decides not to go with the surgery, but he asks her if, in her research, she's ever seen someone with a tumor like her daughter who ended up living a normal life. She hasn't. He is confident this is the best shot she has. In a conference room, Henry and Owen are informing the staff on their positions on the field and handing out shirts. Bailey says she might not make it, and Mark says Derek can't pitch either because of his surgery. Teddy quickly says she can pitch then. Since there's no other option, Owen and Henry agree. Callie comes in and asks Owen to sign off on her plan to rebuild her patient's hand with bone plates and titanium mesh. She asks April to meet her in the OR. While Mark says he'll look in his shirt, which will cause him to play good, he high fives Jackson. Lexie asks what that was about. Jackson is happy because Mark's in such a good mood lately that he lets Avery do half of his procedures. Lexie leaves. Only Henry and Owen are left, and the former tells the latter that winning's an attitude, and that they're winners. In surgery, April is not paying attention to Callie's teaching as she keeps on going about how the Chief doesn't understand that her administrative duties are important too. Callie asks if being an administrator makes her heart sing. No, it doesn't. Callie tells her to stop hiding behind paperwork then and get in the OR. Callie then allows April to take over, which makes April really happy. Suddenly, their patient tamponades. "Page cardio!" Callie yells. Meredith accidentally bumps into Bailey while reading the journals. Bailey asks why she has her mother's journals. "Because it's my mother's," Meredith replies. Cristina is examing Callie's patient. They need to open up the patient. Cristina asks April to start the thoracotomy while she gets gowned and gloved. Callie will take care of the patient's hand. A nervous April starts cracking the chest. April and Cristina have located the tear. Cristina instructs April on how to do it. Teddy comes in and Cristina updates her. Teddy wants Callie to stop her work on the hand, but Callie prefers that Teddy would work around her, as she's saving the patient's life too. Teddy agrees to and asks Yang why she didn't start the graft. Because she didn't need to, as Kepner did. In the OR, Derek finds he needs to adjust the head's angle. He needs Lexie to hold the probe steady so he can change the angle. It's too risky to take it out. They pull it off and continue the surgery. The heart rate goes up, because the tumor is pulling on the hypothalamus. They have no choice but to take out the probe. This stabilizes the heart rate, but there's still tumor left. Derek decides to try again in order to remove what's left. Cristina closes the patient's chest. Teddy asks why she waited to start the graft. Cristina notices she's serious and asks if she's in trouble for waiting for Teddy now, thinking Teddy would've ripped her a new one if she had done it herself. Teddy comments that two months ago, she would've bodychecked Kepner to get to the guy's chest, and now she just let Kepner do it while she doesn't even like Kepner. Cristina acknowledges she could've done it herself, but Kepner had it. Exactly, Teddy says. Cristina doesn't understand as she finishes closing up. Callie asks them to take it outside as they still have a long wait to go. In the scrub room, Cristina tells Teddy she gives up. She has no idea what Teddy's doing. She's in trouble if she cuts, she's in trouble if she doesn't. She's a fifth year who does the work of an intern. She has no idea what Teddy wants. "I want you to make a list," Teddy says. A list with every surgery that she's ever dreamed of performing. "Shoot for the moon, and I will try to get you some," Teddy says. Because they're done, Cristina's graduated. This is her present. Cristina thinks Teddy's messing with her, but Teddy explains that in the beginning of this year, she nearly killed Alex because she just had to get in there, had to be the best and the first. But today, Teddy saw a different surgeon. Every bit as good and advanced, but she was willing to work on a team. Today, Cristina put the patient before herself. That is who Teddy wanted to see, so Cristina is done now. "Make a list," Teddy says. Bailey finds Meredith in her mouse lab and gets ready to kick her out, but Meredith's had a breakthrough. Ellis' original hypothesis was wrong. That's why the device is failing. "I marked the page for you," Meredith says as she walks out, leaving Bailey to see her results. Derek and Lexie tell Mrs. Baer that they got all of the tumor. She hugs Derek and is extremely happy to hear that this means that the seizures are done. Derek and Lexie celebrate their victory in silence. Callie's patient wakes up, happy to see that all of his fingers are there. Callie explains how she saved his hand. After followup surgeries and a lot of physical therapy, he should regain full function. He thanks her. "Told you she was an artist," he tells his wife. Alex finds the judge in the cancer center. He sits down and starts talking about Zola. He says a sick kid like her shouldn't be in a foster family. She needs be in a stable home with good parents, like Meredith and Derek, the two surgeons. The judge calls a nurse, so Alex gets up to leave. All he asks if that the judge takes a look at the case. He leaves the files. When he's in the doorway, the judge tells him that tempting to influence the judge is a federal offense. The game has started. SGMWH is down 8 - nothing. They all know they're screwed. They take their places. While Teddy fails at pitching, Cristina comes up with surgeries for her list. She explains it to Meredith, who started drinking from the flacon they brought. While the surgeons continue to fail terribly, Meredith says that keeping the faith is not working for her, as her faith is currently out of office. Maybe she'll cure diabetes though. Cristina comments her mother would be proud, which makes them both laugh. Teddy fails at pitching once more. As a roving outfielder, Callie walks up to Arizona and kisses her. Meanwhile, a surgeon from Seattle Pres has hit the ball. It flies towards Meredith and Cristina, who get ready to catch, but Bailey runs up to them and catches the ball. Meredith claims she would've had that. "Oh, did you? Or were you gonna let it fall to the ground again?" Bailey asks. A drunk Meredith then asks her what Bailey's problem is. They start arguing, pausing the game. Richard calls for a time-out. Meanwhile, Mark and Julia are flirting. Lexie watches them from a distance and comments it's disgusting, but Jackson is happy that Mark's happy. Jackson watches how Lexie gets more and more frustrated by watching Mark flirting and asks if they are happy together. Lexie then gets up and yells to continue the game. Bailey and Meredith are arguing, with Meredith telling Bailey to mind her own business. Richard interrupts them. He tells Bailey she has a lot of nerve, rubbing Meredith's nose in her mistakes, when she can't fix her own. He says the trial is failing and like it or not, she needs Meredith. While Cristina continues drinking with the flacon hidden in her glove, Richard tells Meredith to fix her own mistakes now that she's fixed her mothers. They need to find a way to work together and they'll start doing so Monday morning in the lab. As they confirm they understood, Richard yells to play ball. Teddy pitches again, and Brad McDougall from Seattle Pres hits the ball so that it flies over the fence, making a 12 - nothing. While Henry and Owen agree that Teddy is terrible at pitching, Brad finishes his home run, trying to incite Owen with some comments. Owen decides to pull the pitcher, with Lexie being the new one. Teddy doesn't like hearing that she can't pitch anymore, but Henry convinces her to give him the ball. Owen calls for a time-out and gathers everyone from his team. He wants to say he's proud of his incredible team. He watched them work together, fix problems together, teach each other, and learn from each other. They step up when they need to and they do more than anyone asks them to. They're the finest team he's ever been a part of. He does say that they're all horrible at softball, but as doctors, they're pretty great and he's proud to get to lead them. But now, they're going down. But he wants to go down fighting. They all agree and retake their positions. While Lexie gets ready, Mark and Julia continue flirting. Lexie pitches once and Julia yells that her grandma can pitch better than that. Lexie then turns towards her and throws the ball at her. "Right in the boob!" Callie says. Lexie yells that she thought Julia was stealing second. The surgeons all troop together and start arguing. Meanwhile, a drunk Cristina is laughing hysterically at the situation. The Seattle Grace Mercy West surgeons and Henry are sitting on the tribune, passing drinks. Henry thanks them all for having let him be their ringer. He and Teddy leave, followed by Arizona and Callie, because Mark is babysitting Sofia. Lexie asks Callie if Julia will be okay. Since it's her boob and she's dating Mark, Callie thinks she'll be okay. Jackson doesn't believe her stealing second excuse. He and Lexie then both leave, but not together. A drunk April tells Bailey she can feel her heart singing. Bailey says she'll give April a ride home. She tells Meredith to be in the lab before rounds and leaves with April. Before leaving too, Richard tells Owen the team did better than any team he's ever fielded. While the lights around the field go out, Owen takes Cristina home, leaving only Derek, Meredith, and Alex. Derek gets a text. While he reads it, Meredith asks Alex where he was yesterday. Doing stuff, he says. Meredith tells him not to look so sad. Derek says it's a message from Janet. The judge contacted her. He's looking at Zola's files and they're getting a court date. They are extremely happy and they hug. While they leave, Alex smiles, knowing his actions worked. Cast 807MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 807CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 807AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 807MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 807RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 807CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 807MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 807LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 807OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 807ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 807TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 807AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 807JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 807DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 807BradMcDougall.png|Brad McDougall 807CarlShatler.png|Carl Shatler 807Mrs.Baer.png|Mrs. Baer 807JuliaCanner.png|Julia Canner 807Mr.Felker.png|Mr. Felker 807HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 807Louise.png|Louise 807Charisse.png|Charissa Baer 807Judge.png|Judge 807Clerk.png|Clerk 807Paramedic.png|Paramedic 807Dr.Knox.png|Dr. Knox Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Ernie Hudson as Dr. Brad McDougall *Drew Powell as Carl Shatler *Judith Moreland as Mrs. Baer *Holley Fain as Dr. Julia Canner *Jeff Holman as Mr. Felker *Scott Foley as Henry Burton Co-Starring *Peggy Dunne as Louise *Jamai Fisher as Charissa *Eamon Hunt as Judge *Holly Alexis Hyman as Clerk *Grace Rowe as Paramedic *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox Medical Notes Mr. Felker *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Angioplasty Cristina performed an angioplasty on Mr. Felker. Carl Shatler *'Diagnosis:' **Multiple contusions **Scalp laceration **Hand injuries **Cardiac tamponade **Intraluminal flap **Pericardial effusion **Thoracic aortic dissection *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Hand re-build **Thoracotomy Carl fell out of a garbage truck and then was run over by a car. His vitals were stable, but his hand was seriously injured and he had a scalp laceration and multiple contusions. Callie assessed that he'd probably lose part of his hand, but he objected to that idea. When she tried to stabilize his hand in the trauma room, Owen pushed her out, saying the hand wasn't the priority. A CT showed that he had no internal bleeding, so Owen released him to Callie to fix his hand. She told Carl that the damage was severe and there was a chance he'd lose two of his fingers. When she found out he does wood carvings in his spare time, she developed a plan that would allow him to keep his fingers and use of his hand. While Callie and April were operating, Carl tamponaded. Cristina came in and diagnosed an aortic dissection, which Callie deduced was the reason why he fell off the truck. April cracked his chest and Cristina talked her through repairing his heart while Callie continued to work on his hand. Teddy came in and Cristina told her that Carl would need a graft. Teddy went to scrub and told Cristina she could first assist. After surgery, Carl was pleased to see all his fingers still attached. Callie warned him he'd need more surgery and a lot of physical therapy, but he thanked her. Charissa Baer *'Diagnosis:' **Hypothalamic hamartoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection Charissa had an HH tumor, a slow-growing, non-cancerous tumor that sits on the hypothalamus. When Derek and Lexie went to see her, she was having her fourth seizure of the day. Her mother was interested in Derek removing just part of the tumor, but Derek had a plan to get it all. The mother was initially reluctant to have him attempt it, so he said that Dr. Samuelson was an excellent doctor and could do the procedure easily. He decided he didn't want to do temporary fixes for patients anymore. When Owen asked him why he said no, he explained his reasoning and ultimately decided he'd prove to Charissa's mother that his way would work. Derek attempted to find an approach that would work, but when he couldn't, he told Owen he'd do the surgery the mom wanted. however, Owen told him to try again, to find a new way. While talking to Lexie about softball, he got the idea to adjust Charissa's head rather than the probe. He tested it in the lab and went back to her mother, who agreed to the surgery. When she became unstable, he removed the probe. Then he said they'd try again as there was still tumor left to remove. In the end, he was able to successfully remove the entire tumor. Henry Burton *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Additional BS testing As Henry had gotten one of the early islet cell devices, there was a chance it would stop working. Bailey advised him that he'd need to resume regular checking of his blood sugar, because he could become diabetic again. Mrs. Tyson *'Diagnosis:' **Chest pain *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Postpartum cardiomyopathy While Arizona was updating the Tyson family on their preemie, the mom complained of chest pains. She told Meredith, who said she'd already called Teddy for a consult. Teddy examined her and suspected postpartum cardiomyopathy, so she was transferred to telemetry. Baby Tyson *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona mentioned updating the Tyson family on their preemie. Judge Brentner *'Diagnosis:' **Prostate cancer *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy Alex went to where Judge Brentner was receiving chemotherapy for his prostate cancer to talk to him about Zola. Music "Mix Tape" - Big Scary "Rock Bottom" - Pablo Sebastian "High Road" - Tennis Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Put Me In, Coach, originally sung by John Fogerty. *This episode scored 9.93 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 8x07-1.png 8x07-2.png 8x07-3.png 8x07-4.png 8x07-5.png 8x07-6.png 8x07-7.png 8x07-8.png 8x07-9.png 8x07-10.png 8x07-11.png 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-13.jpg 8x07-14.jpg 8x07-15.jpg 8x07-16.jpg 8x07-17.jpg 8x07-18.jpg 8x07-19.jpg 8x07-20.jpg 8x07-21.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x07-23.jpg 8x07-24.jpg 8x07-25.jpg 8x07-26.jpg 8x07-27.jpg 8x07-28.jpg 8x07-29.jpg 8x07-30.jpg 8x07-31.jpg 8x07-32.jpg 8x07-33.jpg 8x07-34.jpg 8x07-35.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x07BTS1.jpg 8x07BTS2.jpg 8x07BTS3.jpg 8x07BTS4.jpg 8x07BTS5.jpg 8x07BTS6.jpg Quotes :Richard: Get out of those ridiculous pink scrubs and get back to the work you were born to do! ---- :Mark: I'll look fantastic in this. And when you look good you play good, right, Avery? ---- :Meredith: I think I cured diabetes, though. :Cristina: Your mom would've been proud. :Meredith: No, she wouldn't have. :(They laugh and high five.) ---- :Lexie: Mark's in love. :Derek: The eye doctor? That should last 48 hours. ---- :Teddy: You have to go back to the beginning to understand the end. ---- :Cristina: I give up. I have no idea what you're trying to do. I'm in trouble if I cut, I'm in trouble if I don't cut. I'm a fifth year who does the work of an intern. What do you want? :Teddy: I want you to make a list. :Cristina: Where? On a blackboard? "I will not do any surgeries without a safety helmet." :Teddy: I want you to make a list of every surgery that you have ever dreamed of performing. Shoot for the moon, and I will try to get you some. Because we're done, you've graduated. This is your present. :Cristina: You're messing with me. :Teddy: At the beginning of this year, you nearly killed Alex Karev in that OR because you just had to get in there, you had to be the best and you had to be first. But today, today I saw a different surgeon. Every bit as good, every bit as advanced, but you were willing to work on a team. Today, you put the patient before yourself, and that is who I wanted to see. So, you're done. Make a list. ---- :Brad: Kudos for even putting a team together at all this year, with all the upheaval over at Seattle Grace. :Owen: Yeah, well, we got a lot of good players. :Brad: Webber being ousted and all that nasty business with the Alzheimer's trial being shut down. No wonder they put a trauma guy in charge. You must feel like you're just scrambling to stop the hemorraging over there. See Also de:Hoffnung fr:Marquer des points Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes